


Talk Nerdy to Me

by Aurums



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, For Science!, M/M, Science, Yaoi, im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurums/pseuds/Aurums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody's favorite nerds cuddle up and use bad cheesy science pick up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Nerdy to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this under 30 minutes because I'm trash. I also have a thing for Ed and Roy hitting on each other using science because I'm a fucking nerd like that.

Ed was sprawled on the loveseat reading some book on alchemical theory. Sitting down next to him, Roy leaned up to whisper in his lover's ear.

"I wanna see if I can fuck you so hard till you pass out, do you?"

The blond looked down, blushing madly. His cheeks were now painted a bright hue of red.

"Ah, but as an alchemist, I have to see if you can prove that theory."

The boy looked so perfect like that, hair splattered on his shoulders, and-

"According to the laws of thermodynamics, you're supposed to share your hotness with me." The Flame Alchemist said huskily.

"Mm, don't hit on me with science." The blond was obviously in denial about this, but he loved it when the man used science to seduce him.

Roy nibbled and nipped his ear ever so caressingly.

"Talk nerdy to me."

**Author's Note:**

> 1/27/15: Wow, more than 60 hits on my first fic overnight? Thanks guys. ^^


End file.
